


Seems Like a Good Idea

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wasn't entirely sure which drink it was that had led him to deciding now was a good time to snog Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems Like a Good Idea

The Doctor wasn't entirely sure which drink it was, the fifth or sixth, that had led him to deciding now was a good time to snog Rose Tyler. Then grope Rose Tyler. And then, well, after the groping and the snogging and her very enthusiastic response to both of these events... Getting Rose Tyler naked became the most important thing he could ever do.

Apparently she felt getting him naked was extremely important too. From the moment he'd first run his hand down her back and grabbed her arse, she'd managed to open his shirt and pull it out of his pants. Between giggles and slightly messy, but unbelievably brilliant snogs, with lips and tongues sliding the Doctor managed to get Rose naked. She gave up on getting him naked and settled from shoving his pants down far enough that she could see his cock.

He pushed her backwards, lying her down and crawling over her. Rose grabbed his length and lined him up and he couldn't stop looking at the gorgeous smile on her face and the way she gasped as he pushed into her heat in one sure stroke. They couldn't quite seem to set a steady rhythm but somehow, the laughter and joy was working almost as effectively. With a thought to seeing Rose in ecstasy, the Doctor slid his hand down and stroked her quickly. Moments later she was coming, hips bucking and her muscles clenching and with a hard thrust he was following her over the edge.

He collapsed on her and then rolled them over, letting Rose rest on him. There was no way he'd be able to hide the grin on his face.

Apparently she was having a similar issue; her tongue touched grin showing as she said, “Drunk naked Doctor is now my absolute favourite thing."


End file.
